cplovethishatethatfandomcom-20200215-history
Mwa Mwa Penguin
A Gay Bee(sometimes called mwa mwas) or more recently,"Poopie" is a subspecies of penguins that are considered by many penguins "cute"; on the other hand, other penguins find them very repulsive and disgusting and they smell like rotten eggs. Subspecies of a Subspecies WARNING: this page is extremely biased and if you are looking for an accurate,neutral explanation of club penguin, this is not the page for you. On a more important note, dinosaurs are awesome. Thank you.The so-called "subspecies" known as the Mwa Mwas have their own subspecies, divided into three groups: Tum Tums/Tum Turds, Newborns, and Retards-(most of them are retards). and all mwa mwas are anonymous illiterate stupid (mostly yellow) faggots Tum Tum Turd Mwa Mwas Tum Tum Mwa Mwas are a repulsive sort of virtual pregnancy, which can be very violent and lead to getting penguins banned. Peach and yellow colored penguins, usually wearing little or no clothing, will run around the Pet Shop saying phrases similar to "must have tum tum or will pass away" (how retarded) until an older penguin comes in, asking for penguins who need a tum tum and those penguins are faggots and then a abuser comes and says :O TUM TUM BAY BEE and the bay bee will say the abuser is their parent and the abuser gets ticked off and they kill the bay bee and the mumu and leave a grenade in the hospital Newborns There are two different types of Newborn Mwa Mwas: Tum Tum Newborns, and Regular Newborns. Tum Tum Newborns are the end result of Tum Tums (see above), and will eventually become a Retard. Regular Newborns can be any penguin acting as a Newborn. Either way, penguins still fall for (or abuse) the babies. Retards Retards are the most common type of Mwa Mwa. They speak in very broken English, yet when performing an action (i.e., claps hands, hugs tightly, etc.) they have stellar English. They often "escape" from the Pet Shop and cause chaos in the Pizza Parlor, book room, coffee shop, forest, snow forts, anywhere with water and the Stage. Phrases and Slang A guide to understanding the severely broken English of the Mwa Mwas: (only useful for three things, making fun of them, being one or killing them) perfectly honest- they sound like they are on drugs *Woo= You *Meanie (i.e., woo meanie!)= A mean person, usually a baby abuser *Broder, Bubby, Bwother= Brother *Formerly Mwa Mwa, now Mah Mah, Mah Mee, Wammy, Mumu, Mammy= Mother *Dah Dah or Duh Duh= Father *Sissy, Sista, Wista= Sister *Otay, Wokay= Okay *Hwi= Hi *Wello= Hello *Iggy, Iggly, Igwoo= Igloo *Tanks or Tank Woo= Thanks/Thank You *Hungy, Hungwy= Hungry *Goo Goo= Garbled talk;It translates into "Is noob" *Welp= Help *Boo Boo= Injury *Boo milky- you can guess *tum tum- not mentioning it, but penguins lay eggs *Wuppy(ie), Uppy(ie)= Puppy *Fwipper, Ipper, Wipper= Flipper *Toesies= Toes *Pwease, Pease= Please *Wes= Yes *Wug, Wugs, Wugz= Hugs *Way= Yay *Wittle (i.e., cries wittle heart out)= Little *Woll(s)= Roll(s) *Upsi, Uppy(ie) (not to be confused with the dog)= Pick me up *Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!, Waaaaaaaaaaa, Aaaaaaaaa, Cries (or Crys) Wittle Heart Out, Cries (or misspelled Crys)= The action of crying *Wate (i.e., I wate woo)= Hate *Dwagon=Dragon *Stwanger, Stanger = Stranger *Gost = Ghost (their main weakness) *Is wittle angel=Is a fucking retard *weird penguins- non mwa mwa's *Disappearing Man = Sensei (sometimes) =Likes= *Mwa Mwas can be funny *Some can be a little cute * They are affectionate =Dislikes= *Mwa Mwas can be annoying *It's sorta gross when Mwa Mwas ask for tums tums. *They can be mean to other Mwa mwas *They annoy alot of penguins. *They are all faggots. =Neutral= *Mwa Mwas cause harm to Club Penguin, like cyberbullies. *There are actually more bay bee haters then bay bee lovers and those people are awesome